A Mudblood's Muggle
by AllISeeAreStars
Summary: A series of one shots between Derek Morgan and our favorite bookworm, written at the request of maraudersanarchy. She came, she laughed, he was mesmerized.
1. Buttoned

**This entire work is dedicated to the user, maruadersanarchy. It will mostly be a series of one shots for Derek and Morgan, but I hope you like it. Love always, Skye.**

Chapter one: Buttoned

He had woken up in a snit. He hadn't been able to sleep, tossing and turning and getting up to get a drink of water in hopes of being able to rest afterwards. His car had a flat tire. He threw his clothes on and grumbled the entire way to work, taking a cab threw the wretched, pouring rain. The cab driver was rude to him, ignoring his existence despite Derek asking if he could turn the radio off. The car pulled up to his destination and he paid the man, grudgingly giving him a tip, and put a smile on his face for his team.

The first person he saw was Spencer Reid. He was filing papers at his desk, looking very studious, and drinking coffee. Derek profiled that it was the one addiction he would allow himself after his abduction. He greeted the younger man with his trademark grin and good morning, though to be honest he found that to be a contradictory of terms. Reid nodded and spouted off some fact about the sunrise in parallel to what they called morning and Derek would admit he couldn't repeat it if asked.

That was when she walked in.

She was walking with Hotch, and he was laughing. JJ and Emily, who were both at JJ's desk, both stopped to look with Reid and Derek. She had brown hair, cut just past her shoulders, and a nice smile as she talked with wide, enthusiastic hand gestures. Her laugh swallowed the room of idle chatter and phone calls, Hotch chuckling alongside. Derek didn't blame the usually stoic man. He didn't know hat they were talking about, but he wanted to laugh too. Her head turned mid-sentence and her eyes met his.

"Hmm," Reid said.

"What 'hmm'?" Derek asked, still watching the girl.

Reid was in his doctor voice, his voice that brought facts, bits of profiling, and oftentimes a very valuable clue to whatever case they worked. "Her gestures."

Derek could have sighed. "What about them?"

"Her left arm stays closer to her body, suggesting an injury or lasting scar that she finds herself obsessed over enough to think about it constantly. Her smile is genuine, but doesn't reach her eyes. Her laugh is loud, because it has been some time since she laughed regularly."

Derek found himself intrigued. "Nice work, Pretty Boy. Can you tell me what she had for breakfast?" He cringed to himself as he meant it to be joking, but in his exhaustion, it sounded rude. Spencer didn't comment on his tone.

"She had a protein bar and hot tea." Derek jumped as the girl addressed him with an amused smirk and an English accent that gave him chills. He looked at her as Hotch addressed everyone.

"Alright, this is Hermione Granger, our new team member."

She smiled at them. "Hullo, it's lovely to meet all of you."

Derek was the first to introduce himself. "Derek Morgan."

"Yes, the man who asked sarcastically about my breakfast because you were in too much of a hurry to eat yourself."

"You couldn't possibly know that," he told her with a flirty smile.

She turned her head to the side just slightly to study him, her eyes never leaving his. "Your fifth shirt button is undone."

"How do you know I didn't do it on purpose?" He challenged.

"Because although you were too rushed to eat or button your shirt properly, you still took the time to shave. You take pride in your appearance and I'll bet the smallest part of your soul is dying because of your shirt. It's probably driving you mad right now."

It was, but he felt the need to push the feeling away. Hotch took her over to Rossi where they shook hands and laughed. JJ and Emily smirked at the scene and Derek went back to his position across from Reid's desk. Reid didn't comment as Derek turned his back to the girl, Hermione, and buttoned his shirt.


	2. Together

Chapter two: Stuck Together

They had a break through in the case, which is how Derek found himself in a car and partnered with the object of his recent thoughts, the mysterious Hermione. She sat quietly, looking out the window with a hard expression and chewing her bottom lip furiously- no doubt going through the latest information in her head.

It was the sister.

Derek was upset with himself for thinking it was the boyfriend. It didn't help, of course, that the bastard had tried to bait them with his snobbery from the beginning. Derek, and the rest of the team included, had taken an immediate dislike to the man. But no, the sister found twenty-two year old Jeralie Madden in bed with an ex and killed them both. She had apparently had a thing for the boyfriend as well and was jealous. Hell hath no fury like a woman jealous of another. If the FBI had taught him anything, it was that. And also, don't drink FBI coffee. It was awful.

They pulled up to the house, the rest of the team beating them there, and they joined them.

"Morgan and Granger go around back, Reid and JJ take the side entrance, we'll come in from the front."

Derek and Hermione had been partnered up every chance in some unspoken agreement from everyone. Not that he minded of course, they worked well together, and he liked the chances to get to know her. Even if quite a good many were boring stake-outs in hope of information. She was witty, cutting him sufficiently at every chance. She was sweet, having a way with victim's families that made them want to be as cooperative as possible. He admired her. She was always in a pleasant mood, always with a smile, always with a comeback to any joke he threw at her. She particularly seemed to enjoy playfully insulting him in British terms he didn't really understand. And he knew what they were, because they never failed to make Reid or Penelope laugh.

They went around to their post and stood, guns out, with their backs the side of the house on either side of the screen door. It was late afternoon, just at twilight, and the cool weather of early fall. He could hear Hermione do her thing. Every case, anytime they moved in like this, in this position, she did this thing where she closed her eyes, rubbed her thumb along the gun, and breathed out- slow and even.

"Alright, move in." Hotch told them over the walkie talkies.

Derek kicked the locked door and it banged open. He went in first, his gun up and flashlight on. She came in after, venturing to the right when they heard voices.

"You killed her," it was the friend. Hermione and Rossi had both swore he saw her as more than a friend, in love with the girl. "You killed your own sister."

"SHE DIDN'T DESERVE HIM!" The sister, Kirsten, yelled. "I loved him, but he chose her and she decided to sleep around. She deserved what she got."

Derek and Hermione moved around to see her holding a gun, likely the same used for Jeralie and her lover, pointed at the friend with a wild look in her eye.

"Kirsten," Hermione said calmly. "Put the gun down."

Kirsten's hand shook as she turned it towards Hermione. Derek's throat seized. "N-no. You don't understand. No one understands. She was my sister, my best friend. She knew I loved him and she took him anyway. She mistreated him. She betrayed me."

"I understand." Hermione said, lowering her gun slowly. "I understand. I had a friend in boarding school, a few. Lavender shared my dorm and she knew how I felt about my other friend, Ron. But she still kissed him after a sports game where his team won. She kissed him in front of me and everyone else. I understand, Kirsten. I understand the anger, the hurt, the desire to make her pay, but it isn't right."

Kirsten faltered and her hand lowered with Hermione's and Hermione took a step toward her. Derek wondered if the story was true, but he though it was likely. This was how anyone learned anything about her that was personal. She used it in the job. Kirsten's face hardened.

"No! You're just trying to stop me. Arrest me. I have to be here for Brennon. He needs me." She raised her gun higher and this time it was at Derek. Hermione turned into him with her back to the gun as two shots fired and she fell into Derek with one of them. The second was from Spencer, hitting Kirsten in the ankle and making her drop her gun and fall.

"MEDIC!" Someone shouted. It sounded like JJ. "We need a medic!"

Derek holstered his gun and caught Hermione as she slid down, gasping. His hands came back bloody from the wound. The bullet hit her in her lower back, and he thought that perhaps it had punctured something. He had never seen a gunshot bleed so much so fast. He lowered her to the ground with her head in his lap.

"Hermione? Hermione stay with me, the medic is on the way." There was panicked shouts around him and the medic finally made his way to them.

They cut her blood-soaked shirt from her to patch the bleeding until they got her to the hospital. She gasped in pain and he could see scars all over her torso.

"Bollocks," she choked out. "I really liked this shirt."

Derek kissed her forehead and helped them get her on the gurney. "You're going to be okay."

"Don't leave me," she panted.

"I'm not," he said, looking at Hotch. "I'm coming with you.

The Unit Chief nodded understanding and Derek piled into the ambulance with her.

*

Derek was sitting beside her when she woke up, Hotch and Emily also in the room. Her brow furrowed first and then she blinked her eyes a few times, adjusting to the light. She groaned and tried to sit up, half successful.

"Hermione," Hotch said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've been shot," she chuckled lightly.

Derek didn't find it funny. "You _were_ shot," he said seriously. "That was the most stupid thing you've ever done."

"Did you want to get shot?" she asked dangerously.

"I would have rathered it be me, yes."

Hotch and Emily exchanged looks as she cut him a glare none of them had ever seen and growled. "Really? Because you're a good foot and a half taller than me. What hit my lower back and did relatively no damage would have hit your pelvis, and at the angle, would have hit in such a way you would have most likely been paralyzed for the rest of your life."

"She's right," Reid said as he entered the hospital room, a book in his hand with a bow on it. "You _would_ have been paralyzed, but if the bullet had gone just a few inches up it would have hit your appendix and you'd have died before the medic could get you here."

Derek looked back at the girl laying in the bed, bandages around her torso. She as still beautiful here in this antiseptic smelling room. "Still, I don't like you being hurt. Thank you. Don't do it again."

"Noted," she said, and the tension in the room dissipated. There was a sharp knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon, agents. Miss Granger, I'm Alisha Warner, your doctor. We've run some tests and we want you to stay overnight at least and we'll probably release you in the morning, but then you will be confined to nothing strenuous for at least a few weeks until it's healed. After two weeks you can make an appointment and I will see if you are ready to go back. Is there anyone that can stay with you while you heal?"

"I will." Derek said immediately.

"I'll be fine," she started before he cut her off.

"Not a chance, mama, I'm gonna take care of you until the doc gives you the okay. That's all there is to it."

"I will be fine," she said. "The last thing I need is you cluttering my house."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You wound me. Truly."

There was another knock a young man came in with wild black hair and green eyes. He ran to Hermione's bedside and hugged her tightly. "Mione, what were you thinking!"

"Harry, I'm fine."

He spoke in a British accent too. Harry, she had told them all stories of her best friends, Harry and Ron. He glanced around the room. "I'm bringing you back home-"

"What? No."

"Kingsley still wants you to work with him-"

"And I keep telling him no."

"Luna won't mind you staying with us. You know she'll love it and so will James."

Everyone watched the two like a tennis match. "Harry, you aren't even listening to me."

"Neville and Gabrielle miss you, we were just talking about fifth year with-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Everyone cringed, including him, and he stopped. "I am staying here. I am not coming back home. I am not moving in with you and Luna. I am not taking a job at the Ministry."

His face fell and it was obvious he cared about her a lot. "But, Mione-"

"Harry, no."

"These Muggles almost got you killed."

"It was my own doing, not theirs, and I have been through much worse at your side." He recoiled as though she slapped him and she softened. Derek was confused, as was everyone else, at what they were even talking about. The man trying to make her go back to England and her refusing was obvious, but what was a Muggle.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," he said quietly. "If you want to stay, then stay. But I reserve the right to kidnap you if necessary later."

"Noted," she said again with a smile.

*

"Derek, I _can_ walk."

"You're hurt, I'm carrying you," he told her and he carried her bridal style into the living room- setting her ridiculously gentle on the loveseat. "I'll go get your medicines."

When he returned, she was in the kitchen, hobbling on a crutch and making tea.

"What are you doing?" He asked incredulously.

"I should think it was rather obvious," she retorted.

He came to take the cup from her, but she poised it as if to throw at him. "You should be resting."

"She said nothing strenuous, I _can_ make tea without popping a blood vessel."

He tried again and grabbed her hand with the cup, using it to pull her flush against him. "Please just let me take care of you," he said softly.

"I don't need taken care of," she said just as softly.

"You may not, but it would make me feel a million times better."

Her eyes searched his and she smiled. "Okay."


	3. Juice

Chapter one: Buttoned

He had woken up in a snit. He hadn't been able to sleep, tossing and turning and getting up to get a drink of water in hopes of being able to rest afterwards. His car had a flat tire. He threw his clothes on and grumbled the entire way to work, taking a cab through the wretched, pouring rain. The cab driver was rude to him, ignoring his existence despite Derek asking if he could turn the radio off. The car pulled up to his destination and he paid the man, grudgingly giving him a tip, and put a smile on his face for his team.

The first person he saw was Spencer Reid. He was filing papers at his desk, looking very studious, and drinking coffee. Derek profiled that it was the one addiction he would allow himself after his abduction. He greeted the younger man with his trademark grin and good morning, though to be honest he found that to be a contradictory of terms. Reid nodded and spouted off some fact about the sunrise in parallel to what they called morning and Derek would admit he couldn't repeat it if asked.

That was when she walked in.

She was walking with Hotch, and he was laughing. JJ and Emily, who were both at JJ's desk, both stopped to look with Reid and Derek. She had brown hair, cut just past her shoulders, and a nice smile as she talked with wide, enthusiastic hand gestures. Her laugh swallowed the room of idle chatter and phone calls, Hotch chuckling alongside. Derek didn't blame the usually stoic man. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he wanted to laugh too. Her head turned mid-sentence and her eyes met his.

"Hmm," Reid said.

"What 'hmm'?" Derek asked, still watching the girl.

Reid was in his doctor voice, his voice that brought facts, bits of profiling, and oftentimes a very valuable clue to whatever case they worked. "Her gestures."

Derek could have sighed. "What about them?"

"Her left arm stays closer to her body, suggesting an injury or lasting scar that she finds herself obsessed over enough to think about it constantly. Her smile is genuine, but doesn't reach her eyes. Her laugh is loud, because it has been some time since she laughed regularly."

Derek found himself intrigued. "Nice work, Pretty Boy. Can you tell me what she had for breakfast?" He cringed to himself as he meant it to be joking, but in his exhaustion, it sounded rude. Spencer didn't comment on his tone.

"She had a protein bar and hot tea." Derek jumped as the girl addressed him with an amused smirk and an English accent that gave him chills. He looked at her as Hotch addressed everyone.

"Alright, this is Hermione Granger, our new team member."

She smiled at them. "Hullo, it's lovely to meet all of you."

Derek was the first to introduce himself. "Derek Morgan."

"Yes, the man who asked sarcastically about my breakfast because you were in too much of a hurry to eat yourself."

"You couldn't possibly know that," he told her with a flirty smile.

She turned her head to the side just slightly to study him, her eyes never leaving his. "Your fifth shirt button is undone."

"How do you know I didn't do it on purpose?" He challenged.

"Because although you were too rushed to eat or button your shirt properly, you still took the time to shave. You take pride in your appearance and I'll bet the smallest part of your soul is dying because of your shirt. It's probably driving you mad right now."

It was, but he felt the need to push the feeling away. Hotch took her over to Rossi where they shook hands and laughed. JJ and Emily smirked at the scene and Derek went back to his position across from Reid's desk. Reid didn't comment as Derek turned his back to the girl, Hermione, and buttoned his shirt.

Chapter two: Stuck Together

They had a break through in the case, which is how Derek found himself in a car and partnered with the object of his recent thoughts, the mysterious Hermione. She sat quietly, looking out the window with a hard expression and chewing her bottom lip furiously- no doubt going through the latest information in her head.

It was the sister.

Derek was upset with himself for thinking it was the boyfriend. It didn't help, of course, that the bastard had tried to bait them with his snobbery from the beginning. Derek, and the rest of the team included, had taken an immediate dislike to the man. But no, the sister found twenty-two year old Jeralie Madden in bed with an ex and killed them both. She had apparently had a thing for the boyfriend as well and was jealous. Hell hath no fury like a woman jealous of another. If the FBI had taught him anything, it was that. And also, don't drink FBI coffee. It was awful.

They pulled up to the house, the rest of the team beating them there, and they joined them.

"Morgan and Granger go around back, Reid and JJ take the side entrance, we'll come in from the front."

Derek and Hermione had been partnered up every chance in some unspoken agreement from everyone. Not that he minded of course, they worked well together, and he liked the chances to get to know her. Even if quite a good many were boring stake-outs in hope of information. She was witty, cutting him sufficiently at every chance. She was sweet, having a way with victim's families that made them want to be as cooperative as possible. He admired her. She was always in a pleasant mood, always with a smile, always with a comeback to any joke he threw at her. She particularly seemed to enjoy playfully insulting him in British terms he didn't really understand. And he knew what they were, because they never failed to make Reid or Penelope laugh.

They went around to their post and stood, guns out, with their backs the side of the house on either side of the screen door. It was late afternoon, just at twilight, and the cool weather of early fall. He could hear Hermione do her thing. Every case, anytime they moved in like this, in this position, she did this thing where she closed her eyes, rubbed her thumb along the gun, and breathed out- slow and even.

"Alright, move in." Hotch told them over the walkie talkies.

Derek kicked the locked door and it banged open. He went in first, his gun up and flashlight on. She came in after, venturing to the right when they heard voices.

"You killed her," it was the friend. Hermione and Rossi had both swore he saw her as more than a friend, in love with the girl. "You killed your own sister."

"SHE DIDN'T DESERVE HIM!" The sister, Kirsten, yelled. "I loved him, but he chose her and she decided to sleep around. She deserved what she got."

Derek and Hermione moved around to see her holding a gun, likely the same used for Jeralie and her lover, pointed at the friend with a wild look in her eye.

"Kirsten," Hermione said calmly. "Put the gun down."

Kirsten's hand shook as she turned it towards Hermione. Derek's throat seized. "N-no. You don't understand. No one understands. She was my sister, my best friend. She knew I loved him and she took him anyway. She mistreated him. She betrayed me."

"I understand." Hermione said, lowering her gun slowly. "I understand. I had a friend in boarding school, a few. Lavender shared my dorm and she knew how I felt about my other friend, Ron. But she still kissed him after a sports game where his team won. She kissed him in front of me and everyone else. I understand, Kirsten. I understand the anger, the hurt, the desire to make her pay, but it isn't right."

Kirsten faltered and her hand lowered with Hermione's and Hermione took a step toward her. Derek wondered if the story was true, but he though it was likely. This was how anyone learned anything about her that was personal. She used it in the job. Kirsten's face hardened.

"No! You're just trying to stop me. Arrest me. I have to be here for Brennon. He needs me." She raised her gun higher and this time it was at Derek. Hermione turned into him with her back to the gun as two shots fired and she fell into Derek with one of them. The second was from Spencer, hitting Kirsten in the ankle and making her drop her gun and fall.

"MEDIC!" Someone shouted. It sounded like JJ. "We need a medic!"

Derek holstered his gun and caught Hermione as she slid down, gasping. His hands came back bloody from the wound. The bullet hit her in her lower back, and he thought that perhaps it had punctured something. He had never seen a gunshot bleed so much so fast. He lowered her to the ground with her head in his lap.

"Hermione? Hermione stay with me, the medic is on the way." There was panicked shouts around him and the medic finally made his way to them.

They cut her blood-soaked shirt from her to patch the bleeding until they got her to the hospital. She gasped in pain and he could see scars all over her torso.

"Bollocks," she choked out. "I really liked this shirt."

Derek kissed her forehead and helped them get her on the gurney. "You're going to be okay."

"Don't leave me," she panted.

"I'm not," he said, looking at Hotch. "I'm coming with you.

The Unit Chief nodded understanding and Derek piled into the ambulance with her.

*

Derek was sitting beside her when she woke up, Hotch and Emily also in the room. Her brow furrowed first and then she blinked her eyes a few times, adjusting to the light. She groaned and tried to sit up, half successful.

"Hermione," Hotch said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've been shot," she chuckled lightly.

Derek didn't find it funny. "You _were_ shot," he said seriously. "That was the most stupid thing you've ever done."

"Did you want to get shot?" she asked dangerously.

"I would have rathered it be me, yes."

Hotch and Emily exchanged looks as she cut him a glare none of them had ever seen and growled. "Really? Because you're a good foot and a half taller than me. What hit my lower back and did relatively no damage would have hit your pelvis, and at the angle, would have hit in such a way you would have most likely been paralyzed for the rest of your life."

"She's right," Reid said as he entered the hospital room, a book in his hand with a bow on it. "You _would_ have been paralyzed, but if the bullet had gone just a few inches up it would have hit your appendix and you'd have died before the medic could get you here."

Derek looked back at the girl laying in the bed, bandages around her torso. She as still beautiful here in this antiseptic smelling room. "Still, I don't like you being hurt. Thank you. Don't do it again."

"Noted," she said, and the tension in the room dissipated. There was a sharp knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon, agents. Miss Granger, I'm Alisha Warner, your doctor. We've run some tests and we want you to stay overnight at least and we'll probably release you in the morning, but then you will be confined to nothing strenuous for at least a few weeks until it's healed. After two weeks you can make an appointment and I will see if you are ready to go back. Is there anyone that can stay with you while you heal?"

"I will." Derek said immediately.

"I'll be fine," she started before he cut her off.

"Not a chance, mama, I'm gonna take care of you until the doc gives you the okay. That's all there is to it."

"I will be fine," she said. "The last thing I need is you cluttering my house."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You wound me. Truly."

There was another knock a young man came in with wild black hair and green eyes. He ran to Hermione's bedside and hugged her tightly. "Mione, what were you thinking!"

"Harry, I'm fine."

He spoke in a British accent too. Harry, she had told them all stories of her best friends, Harry and Ron. He glanced around the room. "I'm bringing you back home-"

"What? No."

"Kingsley still wants you to work with him-"

"And I keep telling him no."

"Luna won't mind you staying with us. You know she'll love it and so will James."

Everyone watched the two like a tennis match. "Harry, you aren't even listening to me."

"Neville and Gabrielle miss you, we were just talking about fifth year with-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Everyone cringed, including him, and he stopped. "I am staying here. I am not coming back home. I am not moving in with you and Luna. I am not taking a job at the Ministry."

His face fell and it was obvious he cared about her a lot. "But, Mione-"

"Harry, no."

"These Muggles almost got you killed."

"It was my own doing, not theirs, and I have been through much worse at your side." He recoiled as though she slapped him and she softened. Derek was confused, as was everyone else, at what they were even talking about. The man trying to make her go back to England and her refusing was obvious, but what was a Muggle.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," he said quietly. "If you want to stay, then stay. But I reserve the right to kidnap you if necessary later."

"Noted," she said again with a smile.

*

"Derek, I _can_ walk."

"You're hurt, I'm carrying you," he told her and he carried her bridal style into the living room- setting her ridiculously gentle on the loveseat. "I'll go get your medicines."

When he returned, she was in the kitchen, hobbling on a crutch and making tea.

"What are you doing?" He asked incredulously.

"I should think it was rather obvious," she retorted.

He came to take the cup from her, but she poised it as if to throw at him. "You should be resting."

"She said nothing strenuous, I _can_ make tea without popping a blood vessel."

He tried again and grabbed her hand with the cup, using it to pull her flush against him. "Please just let me take care of you," he said softly.

"I don't need taken care of," she said just as softly.

"You may not, but it would make me feel a million times better."

Her eyes searched his and she smiled. "Okay."

Chapter three: There's Pumpkin Juice

Morgan groaned as he kept pulling out boxes of tea from her cabinets. "Mama, don't you have _any_ thing to drink other than tea?"

"There's pumpkin juice," she said just above a normal tone,

"Pumpkin juice?" He whispered to himself. "Who even does that?"

He sighed and grabbed a set of keys off the counter and went through to the living room. "I'm gonna hit the store before I die here. Do you want anything?"

"Maybe a version of you that doesn't complain so much?"

"Ha ha, I'll be back."

Morgan drove, making a list in his mind of things to get even though he knew the list would be abandoned after he got there. And, of course, he ended up walking aimlessly through the aisles with a basket and the sudden taste for pistachio ice cream. This was ridiculous. He hated pistachios, but pistachio ice cream was his favorite. He grabbed a carton of it, but then wondered to himself what kind of ice cream Hermione would like. She had some insane obsession with chocolate he knew, told him an old friend was a bad influence on that. He grabbed vanilla fro-yo, something he had seen her get on several occasions, and went to the beverage aisle. Pumpkin juice. What kind of a person drinks pumpkin juice? A crazy person. That's who.

Let's see. What soft drinks did she like? Come to think of it, he had never seen her drink soda. He sighed. Milk? Everyone drinks milk. He passed a line of bottles that looked familiar. Cactus juice. He could add that to pumpkin juice on the list of strange things about Hermione Granger, but he bought a few anyway. He even picked out a bouquet of colorful daisies on the way out.

*

She beamed when he came in the door with them, saving them for last. She sniffed them and looked up. "Careful, Morgan. I might get the idea you wanted to court me."

"Maybe I do."

She stopped smiling abruptly and laid the flowers on the table. "No you don't."

"You don't know what I want," he said. For once, starting to get upset at her statement.

"Neither do you."

He frowned. Of course he did. He wanted to see her outside of work and kiss her. He wanted her to call him Derek. He wanted her to meet his family. He knew they would just love her. He wanted her to introduce him to hers. And he told her so.

"Morgan, we work together. That could end so badly."

"Is that your only reason? They don't have to know."

She laughed. "We work with profilers, Derek. Merlin, we work with _Reid_. Can you honestly tell me they wouldn't figure that one out?"

They would, he knew they would. They also wouldn't care.

"They wouldn't care. Penelope and Kevin were together."

"And he turned out to be a psychopath."

"What are you doing?" He asked, not quite yelling. "Because not once have you said you didn't want to. It's been they'd find out or denial about me, but never that _you_ didn't want to."

Hermione looked away. "I can't."

"Is it because I'm a Muggle?" He wasn't sure where that question came from, but her eyes snapped to his. She knew he didn't know what that meant. And he knew she wouldn't tell him, if only for the sake of not telling him.

"I'm being serious. I'm not saying let's get married, I'm saying let's go on a date. Let's text outside of work. Let's go get frozen yogurt because you prefer that to ice cream."

Hermione swallowed. "I love this job, Derek. I love what I do and I'm good at it. I would love to go get frozen yogurt with you. I would love to go on a date, but I don't want to jeopardize anything else by doing so. Talk to Hotch. If they will look the other way, then I'm yours."

Morgan wasn't sure what to do with that. His first reaction was to call the man up right that minute, but he paused. She said she wanted to. That was enough for him and he grabbed his keys again and kissed her forehead the way he had before.

"I'll be back then."

*

Hotch opened the door, looking tired. Then he frowned. "Morgan?"

"Hey, can we talk?"

"What are you doing at my house?"

"Can we talk?"

He looked over his shoulder where Jack and Haley were in the living room playing, and let him in. Haley looked up and went to take Jack into the other room. Morgan stopped her.

"I'll only be a minute and it's nothing bad or anything. It's personal." Then back to Hotch, whose face was its usual stoic form. "Hermione won't date me unless we know you'll all look the other way."

"You know that's against regulations."

"I don't care that it's against regulations, I've wanted to take her on a date since the moment we met. Please, Hotch. I'll do anything."

Hotch looked over to Haley, who obviously thought the whole thing was sweet. "If Strauss hears about this-"

"She won't."

And yet, Hotch knew if she did, Hotch could lose his job for letting them. But Hermione and Morgan. Everyone had been pushing for it. And no one ever really cared about workplace romances. Gideon had encouraged one between Reid and JJ, even if it didn't happen.

"Alright. You have my blessing."

Morgan hugged the man and shocked him, making Haley and Jack laugh. "Thanks, Hotch. Thank you, I gotta go."

Hermione was reading when he returned. He opened the front door, strode three steps and kissed her on the lips.

 **A/N: Hope you liked the third installment. So, apparently someone thinks my Amaranth Enchantment is just Ron bashing for no reason. Thanks for your opinion. Now watch me prove it wrong. Tell what you all think. Also, I do try to use scene borders but occasionally they do get lost in saving. Love always, Skye.**


End file.
